Pour une éternité !
by Azanielle
Summary: Duo l'avait attendu longtemps cet être qu'il avait choisi pour partager sa vie. Mais le caractère sauvage de celui qu'il désire sera difficile à apprivoiser. Bien cela n'a que peu d'importance, car Duo est patient. d'ailleurs il a l'éternité pour lui.
1. Default Chapter

_**Pour une éternité !**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle de retour pour une nouvelle fic.

**Série : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **J'aimerais vraiment vous dire qu'ils sont à moi…mais voyez vous comme je suis une honnête citoyenne je ne vais pas vous mentir ou les voler pour mon plaisir. Quoique je serais bien tenté.

**Genre : **Yaoi, Yuri, fantastique, romance, OOC…et on verra en fonction de la fic.

**Couple :** Cette fois je garde des couples plus classiques. Je crée les couples en fonction de la fic que j'écris et pour c'elle si j'estimais que les couples habituelles était plus appropriés. Donc c'est du 2/1, 6/5 et il n'y a que pour le couple 4/3 que je change un peu. Vue que cette fois ce sera notre petit Qua-chou qui sera au dessus.

**Blablatage de la pipelette que je suis :** Alors j'avais déjà fais le coup pour une autre fic. Je sais j'avais dis que je n'avais pas le temps pour écrire plusieurs fic à la fois mais c'elle si m'inspire vraiment autant que c'elle en cour. Si vous avez lu ma bio et donc les petits changements que j'ai fais vous devez en avoir prit connaissance. Donc voila une nouvelle fic et cette fois je compte pas l'abandonner.

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Le jour ou tout commença !_

Voila des heures qu'il marchait dans cette immense demeure à la recherche de cet abrutit de Maxwell ! Quelle plaie il pouvait être par moment. A croire qu'il ce moquait complètement de ses responsabilités.

Mais par tout les Dieux ! Ou pouvait il encore se cacher ? Il avait pourtant fait tous les recoins du château sans trouver une trace de ce fichu Dieu de la mort.

Il se demandait bien comment cet homme pouvait accomplir son travail correctement s'il n'était jamais là et qu'il ne s'occupait pas un peu plus de la paperasse.

Il était bien d'accord avec lui sur le fait que la colonne de dossier ne semblait jamais diminuer mais en attendant, c'était lui, qui se la récoltait cette maudite colonne. Et il avait autre chose à faire que de finir le travail de cet idiot.

Comme par exemple trouver un remède permettant à Barton de moins souffrir pendant la pleine lune. Trois jours de souffrance qu'il subissait sans cesse, sans jamais pouvoir contrôler cette douleur insupportable. La pleine lune venait tout juste de ce terminer et encore une fois il n'avait rien pu faire pour endiguer le flot de souffrance de son ami.

Wu Fei l'entendait ! Il l'entendait hurler lorsque la lune était pleine ! Il sentait cette éternelle souffrance qu'il ne pouvait apaisé. Et lui avait au moins la chance de ne pas être son compagnon ! L'entendre suffisait à lui ôter toute envie de dormir.

Alors que dire de Winner qui restait près de lui, tentant par des paroles douces de le réconforter et de calmer l'animal qui ne supportait plus cette douleur lorsqu'il s'éveillait.

« Wu Fei ! »

Le chinois arrêta sa marche rapide et se retourna vers un jeune blond ! Il pouvait encore apercevoir des plumes blanches veinés de noir disparaître doucement et son visage ! Un visage marqué par l'inquiétude et l'impuissance de venir en aide à celui qu'il aimait tant.

« Winner ! Comment va Barton ? »

Il avait beau connaître la réponse, chaque mois, il continuait de poser la même question, espérant un changement positif qui n'arrivait pas.

Les azures du blond s'assombrir et soupirant Quatre répondit toujours cette même petite phrase qu'il connaissait par cœur !

« Il est épuisé ! »

Encore une fois ! C'était à toujours la même chose. Barton mettait au moins une semaine à se remettre de la pleine lune.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il semblait tant souffrir ? Pourtant les loups Garous n'avaient en général aucun problème lors de leurs transformations. Certes, ils souffraient les premières fois mais cela finissait par s'estomper avec le temps, pour finir par disparaître. Pourtant, Barton lui continuait d'endurer cette torture avec la même intensité.

Secouant la tête avec résignation, il entreprit de changer de sujet et dissiper le mal aise naissant !

« Aurais tu vus Maxwell par hasard ? Je le cherche depuis plus de deux heures. »

Le sourire qui apparu soudain sur le visage de Winner illuminant les alentour par une subite chaleur douce et bienfaisante exaspéra Wu Fei qui se doutait fort de la réponse de son ami.

« Je crois qu'il est remonté à la surface. Ce matin il était si existé ! Si tu l'avais vu Wu Fei ! »

Soupirant, le chinois attrapa son visage entre ses mains blanches, soudain plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même durant sa longue maladie.

« Je suppose que l'heure est venu d'aller le chercher sur Terre. » marmonna t'il « Il était tant qu'il se décide enfin à trépasser ! Peut être pourrais je enfin me consacrer à mes recherches après qu'il l'ai ramené ici ! »

* * *

Il avait toujours combattu, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait porté une arme à la main, tuer et détruit des bases !

Il en avait brisé des vies.

Un jour quelqu'un, il ne savait plus qui, lui avait dit qu'il était né pour faire la guerre.

C'était peut être vrai. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de penser ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait pu la mener comme il l'entendait ?

Il avait toujours été un objet se battant pour les autres. Obéissant sans jamais poser de questions. Il était une arme parfaite.

Mais il était humain avant tout. Et comme n'importe quel être vivant sur cette terre, un jour ou l'autre il devait mourir.

Et c'est ce qui se passait à cet instant. La vie le quittait. Et il accueillait la mort avec soulagement. Parce qu'il était fatigué !

Fatigué de devoir se battre ! Il voulait juste se reposer et oublier ce qu'il était. Et peut être que sa mort soulagerait le chagrin des nombreuses familles auxquelles il avait arraché un membre cher ! Un peu comme une partie d'eux même.

Sa vue se brouillait doucement, alors qu'allonger sur se terrain vague ou avait échoué la mission il avait l'impression de revoir tout les moments important de sa courte vie.

Une vie qui ne lui avait jamais offert que mort et destruction.

Une vie qui l'abandonnait lentement par le trou dans sa poitrine.

Déjà, il sentait son souffle ralentir, sa respiration devenir difficile. Mais la douleur le quittait aussi.

C'était une sensation étrange que de se sentir apaisé à l'heure de sa mort. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sèches et pâles. Le premier qu'il n'est jamais fait.

« Est-ce pour moi que tu souris ? »

Relevant la tête vers la voix qu'il croyait tout d'abord être le fruit de son imagination, il fut surpris de constater que, debout, devant lui, se tenait un être étrange.

Dans la pénombre de lui nuit, ses yeux ne purent distinguer que la silhouette élancé d'un homme. Car il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était bien un homme.

Rêvait il ou était il si proche de la mort que ses yeux lui jouait des tour ?

Pourquoi avait il d'immenses ailes noires sur le dos ?

Peut être bien que l'ange de la mort venait le chercher pour l'amener en enfer, là ou était sa place.

« Détrompe toi ! Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire connaître l'enfer ! »

Et il lisait dans ses pensées en plus. Voila quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Quoique voir un type avec des ailes n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'il aurait cru voir un jour. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, rien ne pouvait plus le choquer.

Il était juste agacé ! Oui c'était cela ! Agacé. Ne pouvait il donc pas mourir en paix !

« Passons cette mauvaise humeur. Je suis là pour te sauver la vie. »

Etait il sérieux ? Pourquoi lui sauver la vie ? Il avait attendu si longtemps le jour où il quitterait se monde !

« Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Figure toi que moi aussi j'attends se jour depuis bien longtemps. Et crois moi il n'est pas question que tu meure maintenant. »

Il pouvait presque deviner son sourire. Oui, il le sentait sourire. Un sourire qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas.

« Pou…pourquoi ? » Articula t'il avec difficulté alors que le sang remontait le long de sa gorge.

« Parce que je t'ai choisi. Bientôt tu seras mien. »

Cette affirmation lui aurait donné une crise cardiaque s'il n'était pas déjà aux portes de la mort.

Sien ? Quel idiot. Il ne serait jamais à lui, quoiqu'il soit. Il ne voulait plus jamais appartenir à personne.

Jamais.

On lui avait trop fait de mal pour qu'il puisse un jour de nouveau faire confiance à quelqu'un.

« N'as-tu jamais rêvé de mener une vie paisible ? Ne veux tu pas avoir un futur plus reposant et moins sombre ? Ne désires tu pas t'éloigner de ces nombreuses tueries qu'a été cette vie pour toi ? »

Un cours silence s'installa.

Attente d'une réponse !

Réflexion…puis un soupir.

« Hm ! »

L'être s'accroupit alors et doucement le prit dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté. Alors que son regard se voilait il croisa enfin le regard de cet homme qui lui offrait peut être une vie ou la nuit ne serait plus cauchemar.

« A présent, ta vie m'appartiens Heero Yuy ! »

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**A suivre.**

**Bisous et au prochain chapitre.**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Pour une éternté**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle

**Serie : **Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : pas à moi. Note : Je veux juste avoir un peu d'aide. S'il y avait une bonne parmi vous qui pourrait m'expliquer comme faire pour mettre à jour ma bio. J'y arrive pas. J'ai pourtant fais tout ce qui fallait. Et puis en plus il le site veut pas mettre ma dernière fic dans ma bio. Et comme moi et l'anglais on s'entend pas très bien…Alors c'est pourquoi je lance se cir de detresse : Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrssss. Merci d'avance. Lol. 

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Kittyval :** Je suis encore et toujours en retard pour l'envoie des chapitres donc j'espère ne pas t'avoir fais trop attendre. Je te laisse à ta lecture en espérant que sa te plaise toujours autant. Bisous.

**Pitchoune.Z :** Ton attente est enfin terminé. Voilà le chapitre 2 tout juste sortit du four. Pour les fautes ne t'en fais pas (quoique cela n'avait pas trop l'air de te déranger. Lol.) j'ai une bêta attitré depuis peu et elle fais son travail avec serieux. biz

**Kasufu : **Alors que dire. Merci ? je te le dis pas assez souvent. Tu aimes mes fic et tu le dis avec beaucoup…comment dire…de passion ? enfin bon bref. Je t'aimmeuuuuuuhhhhh. Et je te dis pas bonne lecture, tu t'es déjà fais un plaisir de le dévorer. Pour le moment je suis juste très contente de pas te decevoir. bisous

**Florinoir : **Une seconde lectrice que je connais déjà. Nous avons les même gout en ce qui concerne notre petit Heero cheri d'amour.

/Heero/ bande de sadique. Je vous le ferais payer très cher !

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Donc voilà le chapitre deux, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Neko : **Merci. Ton petit message m'a fais très plaisir. Comme tous d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire sera nikel comme tu dis mais j'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira.

**Mytiane :** Alors je dois t'avouer que ta review m'a bien fait rire. Je sais pas pourquoi en plus. Enfin si elle était tout de même hilarante et j'aime ta façon de m'encourager. Enfin pour le sadisme, je pense que personne ne peut nous comprendre nous, grandes fanictieuse que nous sommes. 

/Duo/ Les mecs ? ont est mort !

Mais non. Je vous aime voyons. Comment pourrais je vous faire du mal.

/W Fei/ j'ai été malade par ta faute, Onna stupide.

/Trowa/ tu me fais vivre un enfer chaque mois.

/Heero/ tu as voulu me tuer !

…Hm…Hm. Bon très bien, rangez vous armes ou sinon je vous fait tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. C'est bien ! braves garçons.

Donc revenons à nos moutons. Les réponses viendront doucement mais surement donc je te laisse lire la suite et j'espère que tu aimera. Bisous.

**hayko maxwell : **Voilà la suite que tu attendais. Je te laisse baver sur ton clavier. Quoique ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment très romantique. Enfin berf. Je te laisse te faire ton opinion. Gros bisous.

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell: **Tu aimes. Donc voilà la suite en esperant que tu ne sera pas deçu. Bisous.

**Chapitre 1 **

_Cauchemar !_

A croire que sa tête avait décidé de jouer des castagnettes, Heero eut toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir les yeux. Dieux qu'il se sentait mal. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit telle douleur. Chaque inspiration lui demandait un effort surhumain ! L'impression qu'il avait de suffoquer et de manquer d'air devenait vite insupportable.

D'ailleurs pourquoi ressentait t'il la souffrance ? Ne devait il pas être mort ?

Attendez une minute…

C'était quoi cette chambre ? Pourquoi se trouvait il sur un lit ? Et c'était quoi cette couleur rouge inondant les murs !

Se redressant avec milles précaution, le jeune homme constata avec surprise qu'il n'avait pas traversé la porte le séparant de la vie.

Pourquoi ?

Tout était si flou dans son esprit.

Il y avait eut cette mission. Il devait tuer un haut dirigeant pour le compte d'un homme dont il ne connaissait rien. Et…et il c'était fait prendre. Il avait négligé la force des gardes du corps et il n'avait pas été prudent. Mais cette mission aurait du être simple. A croire qu'on lui avait mentit sur toute la ligne.

Et puis…il se souvenait de cette violente douleur qui lui avait vrillé les entrailles ! Ho il avait déjà été blessé à de nombreuses reprises et il ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Il savait juste garder le contrôle et rester impassible comme on lui avait apprit. Seulement…celle si ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait réussit à fuir et il c'était retrouvé sur ce terrain vague perdu au milieu de nul par.

Oui ! C'était sa. Ensuite il s'était écroulé et…et…seul un regard perçant lui revenait en mémoire.

A bien y réfléchir, les yeux avaient une couleur bien particulière mais tout était encore embrouillé. Il n'arrivait pas à toucher cette petite chose qui le titillait de façon désagréable. C'en était particulièrement frustrant.

Soupirant, Heero repoussa les couvertures. Il avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.

Et la douleur encore trop présente, le sifflement assourdissant de ses tympans et les difficultés à reprendre son souffle occupaient tout son esprit. Esprit qui sombrait de nouveau dans une torpeur douloureuse.

* * *

A son deuxième réveil, Heero se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux enfin suffisamment pour envisager de partir d'ici si nécessaire. Mais pour le moment il se sentait encore las épuisé. Son corps pesait des tonnes. Au moins il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. C'était déjà sa.

Se redressant lentement il avisa immédiatement la fenêtre à sa droite, la distance qu'il aurait à parcourir et le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour l'atteindre et prendre la fuite si jamais la situation tournait en sa défaveur.

« Je ne te conseilles pas de passer par la. Nous sommes au dernier étage de mon humble demeure. Et bien que tu sois plutôt costaux pour un humain, tu n'y survivrait pas. »

Surpris, le japonais sursauta violemment. Il n'avait sentit aucune présence à son réveil. Rien à par lui. Alors comment…et là, devant lui, il y avait cet étrange jeune homme aux yeux améthyste et dont les cheveux nattés se balançaient avec douceur le long de son dos.

Mais surtout…son sourire, amusé, narquois et satisfait ne le rassura pas une seule seconde.

Et puis…ses yeux…il les avait déjà vu quelque par non ?

« Bien ! Maintenant que tu es réveillé, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir avant tout ! Il t'est interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du palais. »

« Dois je me considérer comme prisonnier ? » demanda l'humain reprenant son impassibilité coutumière sans pourtant réussir à cacher la fatigue encore présente à son goêlier.

Duo fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence le jeune humain ne semblait pas encore totalement remis de sa blessure. Wu Fei l'avait prévenu que sa convalescence serait peut être longue.

« Non. Considère toi comme un invité de marque. »

Un cour silence de réflexion !

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Ce que tu fais ici ? Mais c'est simple mon cher Heero, je prends ce qui m'appartient, en l'occurrence, toi. »

« Moi ? »

La surprise se lisant sur son visage amusa Duo, qui le trouva des plus attendrissant. Depuis des années qu'il l'observait, il n'avait jamais vu autre chose qu'un regard vide, presque mort chez lui. Alors le voir ainsi exprimer des sentiments le réjouissait.

« Oui, toi ! »

« Mais…Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ! »

« Ho quel manque de courtoisie. » se réprimanda t'il narquois. « Je me présente Duo Maxwell, alias Shinigami, Dieu de la mort. »

S'en suivirent une petite courbette et un rire chaud.

Le regard que lui lança Heero lui disait qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour le comprendre.

Reprenant alors son sérieux, Duo entreprit de lui rafraîchir un peu la mémoire.

« Souviens toi de notre petite discussion lorsque tu agonisais. »

Heero fronça les sourcils et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le japonais ne se remémore enfin les derniers événements.

Les yeux perçants….c'était lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait réussit à apercevoir clairement avant de perdre conscience. Et…Kami-sama…ce type…alors il n'avait pas rêvé lorsqu'il avait cru apercevoir des ailes !

Alors…il…c'était….il était réellement…

« Hé oui, Heero. Et que tu le veuille ou non tu ne pourras pas t'en aller. Tu as accepté de m'accompagner. Et il n'y a aucune sortie de secours. »

« Je…Je ne vous appartient pas ! » s'offensa t'il

A ses paroles, Duo s'approcha de son futur amant pour venir murmurer à son oreille.

« Mais tu es déjà à moi. »

La lueur de panique dans ses yeux et le frisson qui en découla ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du natté. Il ne fit pourtant rien pour le calmer.

'Non ! C'était impossible. Sa ne pouvait pas être vrai.' Voila la seule chose qui tournoyait dans l'esprit du jeune japonais. Et Duo l'entendait distinctement.

Comme une plainte douloureuse. Un gémissement désespéré.

Le silence pour seule réponse.

On lui avait volé sa vie. Et maintenant on lui arrachait aussi la liberté qu'il aurait du obtenir dans la mort !

« Je…je ne veux pas !...Rendez moi ma liberté. » souffla t'il abasourdit.

Duo ne fit rien, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre comme figé par sa détresse dont il se sentait à cet instant incapable de l'apaiser, de calmer la tempête de confusion qui régnait en lui.

Dieu incontesté de se royaume, impuissant face à un être si fragile. Cela avait quelque chose d'ironique.

Il le savait pourtant. Il l'avait toujours su qu'une telle situation serait difficile à avaler, surtout venant de lui ! Ce jour, il s'y était préparé. Il avait envisagé et simulé un nombre incalculable de fois dans son esprit et pourtant…pourtant…là, maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Alors il fit la seule chose dont il se sentit capable.

Il prit la fuite.

* * *

« Alors ? »

Il soupira.

« Il vient juste de se rendre compte de la portée qu'a engendré sa décision. Et le pire de tout Quatre, c'est que je l'est laisser tout seule….je savais pas quoi faire. Alors je suis parti. »

« Il fallait s'en douter maxwell. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à admettre. N'oublie pas qu'il est humain et quant tant que simple mortel, il ne lui est pas facile de croire en un Dieu quelconque. »

Assis dans un des nombreux fauteuils de son salon privé, Duo observait d'un œil las le ciel obscur à travers la fenêtre.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait attendu se moment fatidique ou il pourrait enfin sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Et lorsque le moment était arrivé, il s'était enfuit comme un lâche.

Il savait qu'une simple caresse, une innocente poignet de main l'effrayait plus que tout. Toute sa vie, il avait occulté les sentiments de son esprit, faisant de lui le parfait soldat que tant de personne cherchait. Heero avait peur ! Peur de ses émotions dont il ne comprenait pas le sens et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Alors le seul moyen de ne pas perdre ses moyens était encore de rester seul et de ne pas s'attacher.

Mais…il avait espéré, même une seule petite seconde que…que quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et accepter qu'il lui fasse l'amour se le tapis de la chambre ! Mais quel idiot il faisait !

« Duo, laisse lui juste un peu de temps. Je suis sur que tout finira par s'arranger. Tout est si nouveau pour lui. Il doit se sentir perdu. »

Le Dieu de la mort sourit à Quatre toujours au petit soin pour lui. Comment faisait il pour être sans cesse près à aider ses proches alors qu'il avait déjà tant de problème avec Trowa.

D'ailleurs en l'observant attentivement, il se doutait fort qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup reposer ces derniers temps.

« Quatre, ne t'occupes pas de moi. Trowa est plus important. »

Ce fut au tour du blond de soupirer.

« Ne t'en fais pas Winner, je n'abandonne pas mes recherches. Je finirais bien par trouver quelque chose pour le soulager. »

Le sourire fatigué ou ce mêlait gratitude suffit à rassurer ses deux amis.

Le silence apaisé qui s'en suivit se prolongea durant de longues minutes avant qu'une exclamation joyeuse ne fasse sursauter la petite assemblée.

De toute évidence Quatre dont la bonne humeur lui revenant aussi vite qu'un troupeau de buffle en furie, venait de trouver LA solution miracle qui ne plut pas à Wu Fei. Il sentait l'arnaque gros comme…comme la demeure de Maxwell, donc conséquente, lui tomber sur le dos.

« Winner, je te préviens qu'il n'est pas question que je te suive sur ce chemin là. »

« Mais de quoi parle tu Wu Fei ? Je t'assure que je ne prévois rien de bien dangereux. »

Non vraiment il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Winner pouvait être aussi doux qu'un ange et parfois aussi malin et cruel qu'un démon.

Après tout, il n'était pas un sang mêlé pour rien.

Et le regard appuyé et le sourire presque sadique qu'il portait ne fit que confirmer son intuition.

« Je suis sur que si tu allais lui parler, il accepterait la situation plus facilement. »

« Quoi ? » S'esclaffa t'il ! « Il n'en n'est pas question. Et pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ? »

« Mais tu es pourtant le mieux placé pour le comprendre Wufi-chou. »

Voila qu'il se trouvait en très mauvaise posture. Si en plus Duo s'y mettait il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Pourquoi Zech n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui ?

Pourquoi…mais pourquoi sa tombait toujours sur lui !

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pour une éternité !**_

**Auteur :** Azaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Série : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **j'aime Wu Fei. Je peux le garder ? Non. Vous êtes sur ? Duo alors ? Non plus ! Quatre, il est mignon lui. Bon et Trowa ? Mais…..et Heero, je peux le garder lui hein ! Non !Mais pourquoi y veulent même pas m'en donner un.

**Genre : **Yaoi, Yuri, fantastique, romance, OOC…et on verra en fonction de la fic.

**Couple :** vous êtes déjà au courant. Parce que je ne pense pas que vous soyez arrivé là sans vous en rendre compte hein ?

**Blablatage : **Retard, retard quand tu nous tiens…on ne peut plus t'échapper. Enfin bon vous deviez y être habitué depuis le temps. Pauvre Heero y s'en prend plein la gueule. Et Wu Fei qui en rajoute une couche. Il est vilain hein ?

Il y a une petite partie carrément zarb dans ce chapitre. Entre Wu Fei et Quatre, dans la deuxième partie. Mais comme moi je l'aime bien je la laisse comme elle est. Et pis merde hein, c'est moi l'auteur et donc JE décide. Lol. Bon j'arrête mes conneries et je passe à autre chose.

Et dernière chose…ce chapitre sera le dernier avant mes vacances…et oui, je ne compte pas envoyer la suite dans l'immédiat et ceux pour mon autre fic aussi. Je vais d'ailleurs y laisser une petite note pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Comme tout le monde je tiens à profiter du peux de temps que je vais avoir pour me reposer et penser à moi. Je n'arrête pas l'écriture non plus. Je vais sûrement encore écrire pendant les vacances mais je ne mettrais rien en ligne. Enfin peut être que si…si je ne craque pas. Mais n'espérez pas trop tout de même.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kasufu :** Si Quatre et Wu Fei te font rire dans le précédent chapitre, sa s'arrange pas encore pour eux. Enfin pour wu Fei surtout. Moi je me suis éclaté à écrire cette partie de l'histoire. Enfin bon, à toi de voir pour la suite. Pour Duo, lui en veux pas trop le pauvre chou. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il s'est jamais trouvé dans une telle situation alors forcement il est déstabilisé. Lol. Bisous et encore merci pour ta bêta lecture… je t'aimmmmeeeuuuuuhhhh

**Lihiel :** voila la suite….enfin…pfiouu. Je sais pas si l'histoire et de mieux en mieux mais merci. Enfin tu as quand même raison, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitre pour l'instant. Donc je te laisse à ta lecture en espérant que se soit encore mieux que le chapitre deux. Bisous.

**Yohina : **Voila la suite et très bonne lecture. En espérant que le chapitre te plaise autant que le précédant. Gros bisous.

**Sailor Sayuri :** oula oula. Tu me donnes le tournis avec toutes tes questions. Je vais essayer de répondre à certaines et pour les autres il te faudra attendre la suite de l'histoire parce que les réponses viendront doucement, les unes après les autres.

Pour savoir ou est Zech, tu devra attendre encore un peu. Je ne compte pas le faire apparaître immédiatement dans l'histoire.

/Zech/ merci seigneur j'ai encore un peu de répit devant moi. Vite trouvons un moyen de prendre la fuite.

Regard meurtrier de l'auteur vers le beau jeune homme méga poltron.

Si jamais tu essayes de fuir je te transforme en horrible monstre que Wu Fei se fera un plaisir de massacrer.

/Zech/ gloups…

/Wu Fei/ pourquoi moi Onna ?

Mais parce que tu es censé l'aimer dans l'histoire.

/Wu Fei/ justement, je pourrais jamais lui faire de mal.

Sa dépends ce que j'en fait…rire sadique.

Pour Wu Fei, la réponse est dans ce chapitre…donc il faudra lire pour avoir ta réponse de ce qu'est le chinois.

Pour la suite de tes questions je ne te répondrais pas. Il faudra attendre la suite. Misère, je ne penses pas avoir bien éclairer ta lanterne là. Dis moi si tu ne comprends autre chose, j'essaierai, cette fois d'y répondre plus correctement…enfin si j'y arrive. Je suis nul pour les explications.

**Florinoir :** Nous sommes sadique et fier de l'être. Surtout quand Heero s'en prend plein la gueule. Et puis tu as raison, il est vraiment trop beau quand il souffre. Soupir…dire qu'il est pas a moi…quoique j'aimerais bien avoir les autres aussi hein ? Ils ont tous trop la classe….Bave….

/Tous/ surtout pas !

Pour répondre à ta question et bien….tu lis le chapitre et tu aura la réponse…mdr. Je te laisse à ta lecture. Bisous.

**Katoru :** bon pour ta review du chapitre 1, c'est pas bien grave si j'en ai pas eut et puis le mal est réparé avec le chapitre deux non ? Tu m'étonnera toujours…j'ai l'impression que tu sais toujours tout à l'avance…et cette fois tu sais parfaitement ce qui en est de Wu Fei et Zech…peut être que je laisse trop d'indice ou je sais pas…mais tu m'impressionne. Pfiouuu en tout cas je l'ai finit ce chapitre. Je te laisse à ta lecture et profite en parce qu'après sa…je fais ce que je préfère, glandouillage intensif. Lol. Bisous

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Laborieuses explications._

Wu Fei poussa un hurlement de fureur lorsqu'il fut poussé de force dans la chambre de leur invité. Quatre allait lui payer cet acte de trahison. Il allait lui faire voir de quel bois se chauffait le digne héritier du clan du Dragon.

Vociférant contre cette injustice, le jeune chinois donna un violent coup de pieds dans la porte, évidemment bloqué par cette bande de petites vipères se disant être ses amis.

Le raclement de gorge qui suivit le sortit brusquement de ses pensées ou bien sur il les maudissait pour les siècles à venir.

Se retournant doucement tout en lançant des éclairs de rage à celui qui avait oser interrompre sa flopée de jurons qu'il devait bien avouer était des plus imaginatif, surtout quand la plus par venait de ce démon des plus agaçant au possible, Wu Fei jura une dernière fois quand il constata qu'Heero Yuy ancien assassin, l'observait un sourcil froncer, se demandant sûrement s'il n'était pas complètement fou.

Le chinois se sentit virer au rouge vif, la colère retombant brusquement pour laisser place à de la gêne. Si ces ancêtres le voyaient ainsi, ils se retourneraient dans leurs tombes.

« Je suppose que je ne peux plus y couper maintenant. » soupira t'il à l'idée qu'il devrait tout expliquer au jeune homme.

Expliquer en espérant qu'il ne lui fasse pas une syncope ou qu'il lui rigole à la figure ne croyant pas un traître mot de sa petite histoire.

« Bon, commençons par les présentation. Je me nomme Wu Fei Chang, Héritier et seul survivant du clan du Dragon. »

D'un pas sur et droit, il s'avança vers le japonais et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Hmm Maxwell avait raison, il était de bonne constitution, semblait solide et aussi froid que le pole nord et le pole sud réunit.

Ce maudit Shinigami avait vraiment des goûts étranges. Il ne lui serait pas facile de l'apprivoiser.

Une image fugace de son arrivé dans ce palais se rappela à son bon souvenir le faisant sourire, amusé.

Le japonais lui ressemblait un peu à son age.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda t'il brusquement.

Wu Fei soupira de nouveau. Lui faire comprendre sa situation ne serait visiblement pas chose facile.

« Maxwell ne t'as donc pas dit que tu était désormais à lui ! »

L'autre grogna et détourna les yeux, les poings serré de rage sur les draps rouge du lit. La lueur glacé de ses cobalt lançait milles éclairs, promettant une horrible souffrance à la cause de sa 'captivité.'

Mais les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger pour lui s'il s'obstinait à ne pas voir la vérité en face.

« Ecoute moi bien Yuy, les règles de se monde son différentes de c'elle du dessus. Tu étais peut être un homme fort dans ton monde, mais dans celui si tu sera considéré comme une misérable petite larve par ceux qui ne sont pas de ton coté. »

Heero se releva, la colère ayant franchi ses limites. Il était prêt à en découdre avec ce type et sortir de cet endroit trop étrange coûte que coûte. Il n'était l'esclave de personne. Il n'appartenait à personne. Il était son propre maître ! Et il ne laisserait jamais qui que se soit lui enlever se droit et cette liberté de choix.

« Je te conseille de te rassoire Yuy. Tu veux des explications et tu les auras. Mais si tu as le malheur de vouloir m'affronter, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. Et Duo n'apprécierait pas que je te rende abîmer. »

Le silence se fit chargé d'électricité et les regards se défiant mutuellement. Puis Heero abandonna. Il pourrait toujours lui mettre la raclé plus tard. Pour le moment il avait besoin de connaître l'état des lieux, les règles régissant cet endroit pour pouvoir s'échapper le moment venu.

« Très bien. » reprit Wu Fei, toujours aussi calme mais dont l'envie de fuir le plus vite possible ne le quittait pas. « Tu dois savoir que si tu te retrouve dans notre monde est que tu as accepté la proposition de Maxwell. »

« Je n'ai pas accepter d'être son larbin. » Fulmina t'il.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre se que je te dis. En acceptant son offre tu as signé un pacte avec lui. Dans le monde des démons, la parole est bien plus importante que n'importe quel contrat. Ce qui signifie quand échange de ta vie, Duo obtient tout droit sur toi. Corps et âme. » Termina t'il posément.

« Il n'avait aucun droit ! Il…il savait ce que je désirais ! Il savait que j'avais toujours désiré une autre vie et il c'est servit de ma faiblesse pour m'avoir ! »

Wu Fei vint s'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil se trouvant près de la fenêtre et sembla s'absorber dans la contemplation du paysage. Puis doucement il reporta son attention sur Heero. Il le comprenait un peu. Après tout lui-même avait réagit de la même façon.

« Que t'a-t-il proposé au juste ? »

Le japonais hésita à répondre. Il était un soldat, un assassin sans émotion. Alors avouer qu'il avait souhaité une vie plus normale lui était difficile.

« Je…je voulais avoir un avenir autre que celui d'un simple assassin. »

« Alors tu aura cet avenir. Duo Maxwell est un homme d'honneur et qui n'a pas pour habitude de ne pas tenir ses promesse. Mais en échange tu devras rester à ces cotés. C'est difficile à croire venant de la part d'un démon qui va de conquête en conquête, mais il t'a choisis pour devenir son compagnon. Et à ta place j'en serais honoré. »

« Il m'a enlevé ma liberté ! Et je dois être honoré ! » S'exclama t'il.

« Parce qu'être le chien d'un homme qui te considère comme une machine sans âme ni sentiments, te faisant prendre des risques inutiles est plus glorifiant….c'est dans ton autre vie que tu étais le larbin de service. »

Heero se figea. L'horreur de la vérité lui atterrissait durement sur le cœur. Dans un sens il l'avait toujours su, mais il c'était entêté à penser qu'il avait toujours été libre de ses choix. Et là, maintenant qu'il lui exposait les faits devant ses yeux, le japonais se sentit plus mal et plus stupide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu dois apprendre. Tu es encore jeune. Mais tu ne dois pas te considérer comme un prisonnier. Tu es certes privé de liberté pendant quelque temps mais cela ne durera pas. Lorsque que le temps sera venu les portes de sorties te seront ouverte et tu pourras découvrir notre monde en toute sécurité. »

« Et si je désirais le faire tout de suite ? » demanda t'il fébrilement, le poids des informations obtenu lui pesant étrangement dans la poitrine.

« Tu vis désormais chez les démons. L'entre monde. Le lieu dans lequel nous sommes est bien plus dangereux que celui d'où tu viens. Soit tu risques de te faire tuer après avoir été torturé, soit tu risques de finir esclave dans tout les sens du terme. Et les démons ne sont pas tout de miel avec les humains. Alors, non, il t'est interdit de quitter le palais. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau et pendant de longues minutes aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Puis doucement il se leva pour quitter la pièce, le laissant ainsi méditer ses paroles.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque la voix de Heero résonna une dernière fois.

Tremblante.

« Pourquoi moi ? » souffla t'il.

Le chinois se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

Il soupira encore une fois.

« Seul Maxwell a la réponse à cette question. »

Puis il ferma la porte qui claqua doucement enfermant Heero dans un gouffre d'incompréhension.

* * *

« Wu Fei ! » Tonna brusquement la voix angélique de Quatre.

Horreur et damnation, il allait se prendre le savons du siècle. Et même si avec les années écoulées il avait gagné en force, il n'en restait pas moins, tout comme Yuy, un être humain qui n'avait aucune chance face à l'héritier de la famille maudite.

« Wu Fei ! » répéta le petit blond en arrivant à sa hauteur….accompagné de Barton !

Que faisait il debout celui la ? Il devrait encore être au lit et se reposer pendant bien deux jours.

Il soupira.

Connaissant bien le jeune Garou, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que même Winner n'avait pas réussit à le convaincre de rester couché.

« Qui a-t-il Quatre ? » demanda il des plus innocemment.

« Tu me demande ce qu'il y a ! Tu ose me demander sa ! »

Wu Fei était un fier guerrier qui n'avait pas peur de mourir au combat.

Il en avait mené des guerres durant sa vie !

Il avait même participer à c'elle ayant opposé Shinigami à Marloc. Après tout, il n'avait pas gagné une vie d'éternité pour rester les bras ballant pendant que ses amis et son amant risquaient leurs vies hein !

Lui un simple humain, se battre contre une armée de démon !

Alors non, Wu Fei Chang n'était pas du tout un trouillard !

« Puis je me permettre de prendre mes jambes à mon coups et ainsi éviter tes foudres ! » demanda il un sourire se crispant sur son visage avant de partir en courant poursuivit par un Quatre furieux.

« Wu Fei reviens ici, immédiatement »

Trowa attendit quelques secondes que les bruits de pas s'estompent un peu, haussa les épaules et fit demi tour. Il était amoureux de Quatre mais pas fou non plus. De plus il se sentait véritablement trop épuisé pour arrêter ses deux là. Ils se calmeraient lorsqu'ils en auraient assez de se courir après. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi quatre semblait colérique d'un coup ?

Il soupira.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Et il voulait surtout aller prendre l'air. Il avait besoin d'espace et sa chambre était trop étroite. Et puis il y avait cette étrange odeur humaine qui s'infiltrait un peu partout dans les pièces. Pas c'elle du chinois non. Mais un autre, bien plus jeune….et tiens ?

Duo approchait.

« Trowa ? Tu es déjà debout ! »

Il acquiesça rapidement et salua son ami et chef de meute. C'était ainsi qu'il voyait ses amis. Une seconde famille dont il ne pouvait plus se séparer. Il avait besoin d'eux. Besoin de leur présence rassurante pour se sentir vivant.

Il en avait mis du temps pourtant à leurs faires confiance. Mais ils avaient tous été très patient et surtout attentif et toujours là pour lui lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Et en particulier Quatre qui ne l'avait jamais quitté et l'avait un peu forcé à se confier a lui.

Des années, il lui en avait fallut des années avant de pouvoir lui parler sans crainte et sans peur. Des années où il avait appris à l'aimer et il ne pouvait désormais plus se passer de lui.

« Qui est le nouveau ? » demanda t'il au bout d'un petit moment.

Le sourire béat qui se dessina lentement sur le visage de Duo intrigua Trowa. Il était très rare de le voir sourire aussi bêtement.

Duo aurait il enfin ramené celui dont il ne cessait de parler depuis des années ? Cela ne serait guère étonnant. Shinigami était suffisamment réputé dans le monde démons comme celui qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait.

« Mon Seigneur ! Mon seigneur ! » Hurla soudain la voix de leurs plus vieux et fidèle majordome, surnommé G.

Le petit homme courant à sa rencontre le visage figé d'horreur s'arrêta brusquement devant celui qu'il servait depuis son enfance.

« G ? » Demanda Duo intrigué par la réaction du vieil homme qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se précipiter ainsi.

« C'est terrible, mon seigneur. Les gargouilles…les gargouilles… » Tenta t'il de dire en reprenant son souffles sans y parvenir.

« Quoi les gargouilles ? Elles sont encore partit en chasse ! Laisse les un peu tranquilles papis. Il faut bien qu'elles se défoulent un peu non ? »

« Non mon seigneur…L'humain…l'humain c'est enfuit. Il est partit…les gargouilles l'ont vu quitter l'enceinte du palais et sont immédiatement venu me prévenir. »

« Quoi ? » Hurla Duo. « Comment a-t-il pu sortir si facilement de l'enceinte du palais ? »

L'aura de colère qui se dégagea soudain fit reculer G de quelques pas et couiner Trowa qui frémit de peur.

« Du…Duo…calme toi. » souffla le jeune loup oppressé par la puissance qui émanait de lui.

« Trowa, trouve moi Quatre et Wu Fei. »

« Mais… »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! TOUT DE SUITE » ordonna t'il.

Et Trowa obéit sans plus attendre. On ne contredisait jamais son chef de meute. Surtout lui.

L'humain allait sûrement regretter d'avoir désobéit au Dieu de la mort. Si bien sur, il était encore en vie lorsqu'ils le retrouverait.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pour une éternité !**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle

**Série : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **Bien que cela m'attriste de vous l'avouer rien ne m'appartient. 'Soupir' dites vous êtes sur que je ne peux pas prendre Wu Fei avec moi ! Aller soyez sympa quoi ! J'ai toujours eut un faible pour les asiatiques aux cheveux longs…non ! ouinnnnnnnnn !

**Genre : **Yaoi, Yuri, fantastique, romance, OOC…et on verra en fonction de la fic.

**Couple :** ho, un nouveau couple ! Je vous le dis ! Et ben non, vous verrez en lisant le chapitre. Et toc !

**Note :** après plus d'un mois d'absence me revoilà. Donc voila le chapitre 4 de pour une éternité. Je sais que pour certain d'entre vous, la suite de parfait petit soldat se fait attendre…et ben vous allez encore devoir patienter. Je n'ai même pas commencé le chapitre. Faut dire qu'avec mes vacances j'ai absolument rien foutu. Moi qui vous disais que j'étais passé professionnel dans le glandouillage…ce n'était pas du pipo. Enfin bon je vais m'y remettre c'est promis juré.

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Katoru87 : **coucou ! C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es devin. Enfin à un détail près. Duo n'a pas eut le coup de foudre. Mais les choses s'expliqueront avec le temps. A moins que tu ne le de devine déjà, lol. Pour le monde des démons je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne promets rien puisque je suis complètement paumé la dessus. Je connais certaines légendes vietnamiennes mais c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas je voudrais moi-même détailler un peu cette partie là, mais je ne sais pas encore comment. Pour toutes tes autres questions tu devras attendre la suite de l'histoire. Je n'aime pas tout raconter sur un chapitre. Je préfère distiller les informations sur plusieurs à la fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout viendra en temps et en heure. Bisous.

**Iria-chan : **je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic même si elle est un peu longue à venir. Mais faut comprendre que je voulais me reposer et oublier le stress de mon année. Et un mois de vacances c'est cour, très cour. Donc voila la suite. Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras et que tu ne sera pas obliger de relire les autres chapitres encore une fois. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lu :** tu voulais la suite la voila. Je te laisse découvrir comment Heero s'en sort. Bonne lecture.

**Sailor Sayuri :** tu as vu juste. Wu Fei est pareil à Heero. Mais pour tes réponses concernant l'escapade de Heero je te laisse lire le chapitre. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et te conviendra peut être plus. Mais je ne promets pas d'en faire des longs à chaque fois. Sur ceux merci pour tes encouragement. Je te fais plein de gros bisous.

**Naïa :** voila la suite. Régale toi. Bis et bonne lecture.

**Kasufu :** merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Juste quelques précisions. C'est normal que Trowa ait peur de Quatre. Après tout il fait peur quand il s'y met hein ! La preuve hier, vois tu j'étais tranquillement en train de regarder un film avec Duo affalé sur le canapé quand le démon blond nous a taper une crise parce que le salon ressemblait à un dépotoir. Je peux t'assurer qu'on s'est vite carapaté Duo et moi. Lol.

Je te remercie encore pour ta bêta. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Et tes reviews me font à chaque fois super, méga, ultra plaisir. Bisous et merci encore. Je ne te le dis jamais assez.

**Wish :** non, non, je te rassure Heero ne va pas encore mourir. Même s'il le cherche comme tu le dis si bien. Et puis y aurait plus d'histoire s'il mourrait encore une fois. Cela serait bien dommage, tu ne trouves pas. Il ne s'en sortira pas facilement non plus. il doit être punit aussi. Faut lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Lol.

**Florinoir: **enfin le chapitre 4 est arrivé. J'ai été longue et tes suppliques n'ont pas marché. Lol.

/Duo/ ouais mais en attendant je le retrouve quand Heero hein !

Bientôt mon cher, très bientôt.

/Duo/ ben ce n'est pas trop tôt.

/Heero/ Quoi ! Mais je ne veux pas y retourner !

Tu n'as pas le choix. De toute façon tu lui appartient alors tais toi et obéis

/Wu Fei/ et moi alors. Je veux voir Zech !

Vous savez quoi ! Vous m'énervez. Attendez la suite et vous verrez. Et puis tu vas le retrouver ton Zech, soit un peu patient !

Je te laisse à ta lecture. Moi j'ai des bisho à calmer. Pffffiou. Y sont fatiguant parfois. Bisous.

_**Chapitre 4**_

_La chasse est ouverte !_

« Duo ! T'énerver ne le ramènera pas ! »

Shinigami marchait de long en large tel un fauve en cage dont l'heure du repas était déjà dépassée. Et la fureur qui le submergeait ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître malgré les paroles pleines de bon sens de Quatre.

« Maxwell ! » s'énerva à son tour le chinois. « Assieds-toi avant que je ne le fasse par la force. »

Se retournant brusquement, Duo darda un regard mauvais à son ami qui ne cilla pas d'un centimètre. Maxwell était dangereux lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle. Et tous le savaient très bien….Duo pouvait se montrer cruel et comme n'importe quel démon, il aimait la vue et le goût du sang…à la différence que lui ne tuait jamais par simple plaisir…et encore moins ses amis.

« Nous t'avions demandés de lui parler, Wu Fei ! Pas de le terroriser ! » Ragea Duo.

Ho mais il le savait. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Et Quatre l'avait suffisamment engueulé pour qu'il ne recommence plus jamais un truc pareil.

« Je ne l'ai pas terrorisé ! » répliqua ce dernier. « Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ! Ce n'est qu'un simple humain. De quoi voulais-tu que je lui parle. Des fleurs et des papillons ! Nous sommes dans l'entre monde ! Pas au paradis ! Il doit se faire à cette idée et l'accepter. Reculer les explications n'auraient servi à rien.»

« Ho, mais bien sûr. Monsieur Chang ! » Ironisa Duo. « Et toi tu crois que tu peux te permettre de tout lui avouer de but en blanc sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de t'en prendre à toi-même. Tu voulais que j'aille lui faire la discussion ! Et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas doué pour parler. »

« Tu es encore humain Chang ! Je croyais que tu le comprendrais mieux que nous ! »

Wu Fei s'apprêtait à riposter avec véhémence lorsque à bout de patiente, Quatre les interrompit brusquement.

« SUFFIT ! » hurla-t'il ! Ce qui eut pour but de calmer les deux zouaves se lançant la balle avec une colère mal contenue.

Le silence revenu, Quatre s'autorisa un soupir et jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Trowa tendu comme un arc. Le jeune loup n'avait jamais aimé lorsqu'il y avait une telle tension dans l'air. Après tout il avait les sens bien plus exacerbé qu'eux tous réunis, sans compter qu'autrefois dans ce genre de situation, on se défoulait toujours sur lui. Il avait donc le droit d'être mal à l'aise.

« Bien ! » reprit-il calmement. « Maintenant que vous êtes calmé, nous allons peut-être pouvoir discuter du plan de recherche. Parce qu'à vous disputer ainsi, nous perdons du temps et la vie de Heero est en jeux, alors mettez-y un peu du vôtre. »

Quatre avait toujours eu de l'autorité. Personne ne pouvait lui résister lorsqu'il décidait de prendre les choses en mains, c'est donc avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il constata que ses deux amis obtempérèrent sans plus broncher.

« Alors que faisons-nous ? »

* * *

Merde ! Heero avait les mains en sang ! Descendre le mur de l'enceinte n'avait pas été chose facile. Les interstices étaient étroits et les pierres rugueuses. Il s'était écorché à de nombreuses reprises, avait bien failli tomber plusieurs fois et s'était rattrapé à la dernière seconde, lui évitant une mort certaine.

Une fois à terre, il s'était empressé de quitter le château sans un regard en arrière. Franchissant les grandes murailles de pierres où trônaient avec fierté deux gargouilles, Heero avait senti un frisson glacé lui traverser l'échine et avait cru apercevoir une lueur de vie dans les yeux pourtant inerte des statuts.

Le japonais avait ensuite couru aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Oui, Heero Yuy assassin au sang froid prenait la fuite. Il se sentait lâche. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi. En fait, seuls les mots de ce Wu Fei lui revenaient en tête, incessants, permanents.

Lui appartenir corps et âme ! Jamais de la vie. Il ne voulait plus appartenir à personne. Il voulait être son propre maître et rien n'y personne ne l'empêcherait. Il allait d'abord s'éloigner le plus loin possible, trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui, et là il déciderait de ce qu'il ferait. Continuer une autre vie ou en finir pour de bon.

Et voila que maintenant il se retrouvait à errer dans les rues d'une ville qui lui était parfaitement inconnu. Il n'arrivait pas à se repérer. On dit que tous les chemins mènent à Rome…et bien ici cela semblait être le contraire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il se perdait un peu plus et ne retrouvait même pas le chemin qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

Heero était complètement désorienté. Et pourquoi tout semblait si calme à l'extérieur alors qu'il pouvait entendre des sons lointains, des grognements, des rugissements, des bruits qu'il n'arrivait même pas à identifier ! Et avec la nuit qui s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes…cette impression d'être épié et suivi…

Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit et vite ! Très vite même.

Les murs devinrent bientôt de simples formes…des ombres parmi d'autres ombres, toutes plus menaçantes les unes que les autres…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero avait peur…réellement peur. Tout était si différent et semblable à la fois.

« Ou comptes-tu aller ainsi ! »

Heero se retourna brusquement surpris, pour tomber nez à nez…avec un ange ! Un corps si fin et si fragile baigné dans une magnifique robe blanche. Un être semblant si pur et pourtant sali par les lieux. Une place qui n'était pas la sienne…et pourtant…

« Où vas-tu ! » répéta la voix douce et mélodieuse.

« Que…qui êtes vous ! » demanda t'il complètement perdu.

Cette…cette fille…elle ne pouvait pas être un démon ! Si ? Il ne comprenait pas. Qui était-ce ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour le trouver ? Il rasait les murs et se fondait dans les ombres alors pourquoi ?

« Qui suis-je ? Ne le devines-tu pas ! »

Heero recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'avancer vers lui. Cette fille était belle, c'est vrai mais il se retrouvait en territoire ennemi. Des ennemis qu'il savait bien plus puissant que lui. Alors s'il tenait un minimum à sortir d'ici vivant, il avait intérêt à rester sur ses gardes.

« Shinigami ne va pas apprécier ta fugue. »

Le japonais se tendit immédiatement. Elle connaissait celui qui l'avait enfermé. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'être une de ses amis.

« Qui est vous ? » répéta-il se forçant à rester de marbre.

Un sourire.

Juste un sourire.

Tendre, amical et doux.

Nom de Dieu mais qui pouvait-elle bien être à la fin !

« Je ne suis qu'une simple personne à la recherche d'une autre. »

« Je suppose qu'il vous a envoyé pour me ramener ? » fulmina-t'il.

« En quelque sorte. » toujours ce même sourire.

N'avait-elle donc pas une autre expression à lui montrer que ce maudit sourire qui sonnait étrangement. Un peu comme un secret bien gardé derrière ce mur de douceur. Quelque chose qui ne serait peut-être pas beaucoup plus serein et sécurisant, non, quelque chose de bien plus sombre et dangereux. Et Heero n'avait pas vraiment envie de se frotter à cette partie cachée.

Il frissonna. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était trop irréel. Trop inconcevable. Tout était bien trop différent. Bien trop malsain.

Ce Wu Fei Chang avait raison. Il aurait dû l'écouter. Mais le fait de se savoir fait prisonnier l'avait déstabilisé.

Ne plus pouvoir choisir…

Bien qu'il ait toujours été quelqu'un obéissant et ne posant jamais la moindre question, il avait une marge de liberté. Prendre des décisions. Lui seul avait le droit de planifier ses missions et il choisissait où, quand, comment. Et là on lui imposait une vie qu'il ne désirait pas.

« Veux-tu me suivre ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pour aller où ? Retourner dans cette cage dorée ? Il n'en n'est pas question. »

« Ils approchent. Ne les entends-tu pas ? Ces voix jubilant déjà rien qu'à l'idée de s'amuser d'un simple humain ! »

Comment savait-elle qu'il était suivit ? Comment pouvait-elle faire pour savoir que tout le monde était au courant de sa présence ? COMMENT faisait-elle !

« MAIS QUI ETES VOUS ? » hurla t'il à bout de patiente.

« Si tu viens avec moi je te le dirais. »

Aucun d'eux ne bougea et le temps s'écoula dans le silence morbide de la nuit. Bientôt des pas, des battements d'ailes, des sons étranges, des murmures, des souffles rauques et la peur l'envahissant doucement, s'infiltrant dans chaque cellule, dans chaque pore de sa peau.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main.

Instant figé…

« Viens avec moi. » souffla-t'elle dans un murmure

Heero l'attrapa et l'ange sourit rassuré de sa confiance.

Immédiatement, elle l'entraîna dans les rues. Ses pas légers et fluides, presque silencieux. Bientôt des formes se montèrent aux fenêtres, aux portes et certaines s'aventuraient près d'eux sans que cela ne semble affecter la jeune personne dont le sourire luisait toujours sur son visage.

« Je me nomme Relena. Relena Winner. Jeune sœur de Quatre Winner et amie de Duo Maxwell ! »

Heero stoppa brusquement sa marche. Elle était donc bien une connaissance de Ce démon ! Et elle allait le ramener chez lui ! Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

Il tenta alors de retirer sa main de la sienne mais constata que pour une jeune fille frêle, semblant presque fragile, elle avait une sacrée poigne.

« N'essais pas de t'enfuir à nouveau. Désormais tout le monde sait qu'un humain se trouve dans leur royaume ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Je sais me défendre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Elle s'arrêta net, pour plonger ses azurs dans les cobalts du jeune homme.

Envolé l'ange.

Place au démon !

« Ne sous estime pas la puissance que nous possédons tous ici. Tu n'es rien dans l'entre monde, rien d'autre qu'un jouet facile à casser et à jeter. »

Les yeux de ciel devinrent deux terribles tempêtes dévastant tout sur son passage. Et l'emportement révéla cette force cachée derrière ce beau sourire.

Deux immenses ailes blanches veinées de noirs. Magnifiques et terrifiantes. D'une longueur incroyable et deux rubans de plumes grises naissant à la base de ses ailes s'enroulèrent autour du jeune inconscient.

« Saches que tu ne t'appartiens plus. Tu as fait ton choix, alors assumes-en les conséquences. Je ne laisserais personne détruire la vie de Shinigami. Pas même toi. Si jamais je le vois pleurer par ta simple faute, je te le ferais regretter. »

Soufflé, Heero resta figé sur place incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Cette fille dégageait une telle aura de force qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger

« Bien. »

Elle se retourna et s'éleva doucement dans les airs ses longs rubans l'entourant toujours sans pour autant l'enserrer.

« Démons de l'entre monde. Vous connaissez nos lois. Shinigami est votre seigneur et obéissance vous lui devez. L'humain lui appartient ! Quiconque touchera un seul de ses cheveux devra subir mes foudres. »

Des voix outragées s'élevèrent et la population se fit plus net, plus dense animant les rues sombres de la ville. Heero observa cette étrange atmosphère, empreinte de sang, de mort, de douleurs.

Certains d'entre eux ne semblaient pas différents de lui, d'autres avaient d'étranges formes, mi-humaine, mi-animal, d'autre encore ne ressemblaient qu'à de simples ombres, sans forme ni consistance réelle. Mais tous, dégageaient cettte même effluve sombre, morbide.

« Shinigami n'a aucun droit de s'approprier un humain. Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de nous amuser avec lui ! »

Le japonais chercha du regard qui avait bien pu parler mais la voix semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois pour se mêler au reste du monde et se répercuter dans sa boite crânienne comme une résonance s'atténuant doucement

« Satanée famille maudite. Pour qui te prends-tu ! » Hurla un autre.

« Tu n'es même pas un démon de nos rangs. » continua un troisième

Les 'lianes' recouvrant Heero vibrèrent avec force alors que Relena, furieuse décide de leur montrer contre qui cette bande d'insecte osait s'opposer.

Redescendant rapidement sur le sol ferme, elle s'approcha à pas vif vers la première personne sur son chemin. L'espace d'un instant la jeune femme reprit son sourire doux et serein avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en rictus de folie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Heero dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas vomir tripes et boyaux.

Celle qu'il avait assimilée à un être de lumière venait tout juste de planter son poing dans la poitrine du pauvre type qu'elle avait choisi parmi la foule.

Le sang s'écoula le long de son bras blanc alors que l'autre l'observait hagard, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était en train de perdre la vie.

« Je ne permets à aucun démon de votre misérable classe de m'insulter. Me provoquer équivaut à votre mort. »

Elle arracha le cœur encore palpitant de cet être l'éclaboussant de cette essence de vie carmine. Projetant l'organe dans la foule et se léchant la main avec délectation, elle darda un regard meurtrier au reste des 'troupes'.

Elle allait les tuer. Tous, les uns après les autres pour l'avoir ainsi traité.

« Allons, allons, Relena ! Calme-toi, ou bientôt Duo n'aura plus personne à gouverner. »

Le sifflement agacé de la blonde retentit dans la ville, alors qu'une silhouette fendait la foule compacte qui s'écartait de son chemin, comme brûlée par sa simple présence.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Zech ! Ils m'ont insulté. Ils ne méritent que la mort. »

« Ma chère et tendre sœur. Quatre ne sera pas très content d'apprendre que tu sèmes encore cadavre sur cadavre. Sais-tu que la dernière fois, il a dû tout nettoyer derrière ton passage ? »

Rélena relâcha brusquement la pression sur sa victime suivante, alors que le reste de la foule se dispersait. Le sort de leur compatriote ne semblait pas véritablement les déranger. Seul quelques-uns restèrent sur place pour se charger du mort et le dévorer sans aucune autre façon.

Ces types étaient restés justes pour le spectacle et la récompense qui allait avec où quoi ? Et un cadavre de démon sur les bras n'était pas un cadeau très apprécié. En tout cas du point de vue de Heero. C'était même un spectacle peu ragoûtant.

« Ils nous considèrent plus bas qu'eux Zech ! Alors que je pourrais tous les massacrer sans le moindre effort. »

Le jeune homme dont la longue chevelure blonde flottait dans les airs jeta un rapide coup d'œil au cadavre puis revint vers sa jeune sœur dont la fureur n'avait pas encore entièrement quitté son regard.

Sa compagne allait avoir un mal fou à apaiser sa colère.

« Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise. Je croyais que tu devais rester encore quelques temps dans les montagnes noires avec Hilde. »

Relena foudroya le jeune humain du regard, attirant ainsi l'attention du nouvel arrivant sur lui.

« Qui est-ce demanda t'il ? »

« Lui ? C'est le type pour qui Duo en pince. Et il a fallu qu'il trouve le moyen de s'échapper. Alors forcement Quatre nous a appelés à la rescousse. »

Alors que Zech sourit amusé, Relena, elle n'était pas contente. Elle avait pourtant bien demandé à Hilde de couper toute communication avec Shinigami le temps de leurs vacances. Mais bien sûr elle ne lui avait pas obéit.

« Relena, s'il te plait, tu fais peur à notre invité de marque. »

En effet, Heero était en train de devenir fou. Il avait atterri en enfer.

* * *

« Hildie bébé je t'adore ! » claironna Duo au comble du soulagement.

« Tu me revaudras ça Duo. A cause de toi Relena va m'en vouloir à mort. Et tu sais comment elle est quand elle est en colère. »

« Ce n'est pas une Winner pour rien. » sourit le dieu de la mort amusé.

Marchant dans les rues à grands pas suivit de très près par ses deux gargouilles favorites Hilde se demandait pourquoi elle devait se trouver en messager ? Duo était son meilleur ami mais tout de même. Elle aurait préféré continuer son petit 'corps à corps' avec Relena.

Elle ne lui refusait jamais rien mais pour une fois qu'elle pouvait être tranquille, loin de cette foutue ville, de cette foutue ambiance et passé les moments les plus agréables de sa vie avec Relena et la faire monter au 'paradis', il fallait qu'il vienne lui gâcher ses vacances

« Bon je vais prévenir Quatre et les autres. » souffla t'elle déçue d'avoir été dérangé dans un moment très, très intimes.

Il faudrait qu'elle rattrape ce temps perdu avec son petit bout d'ange rapidement…en espérant qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop. L'abstinence n'était pas son fort. Surtout pour le succube en pleine force de l'âge qu'elle était.

Son humain avait intérêt à en valoir la peine pour qu'il lui fasse subir tel supplice.

Le natté lui sourit gentiment, lui promettant une très grosse récompense, le genre qu'elle ne pouvait _absolument_ pas refuser. Elle soupira. Elle n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps à ce fichu dieu de la mort.

Elle se fondit rapidement dans le mur se mêlant aux autres ombres, disparaissant rapidement de la vue de Duo

Une fois seul avec ses deux 'toutous', Duo resta un instant méditatif. Tout le monde devait être au courant de la situation à présent. Lui qui avait espéré qu'Heero se fasse vite à sa nouvelle vie et accepte de lui appartenir pour pouvoir le laisser sortir et découvrir son nouveau monde sans trop de danger, Voila qu'il allait devoir le surveiller bien plus attentivement.

Quelle idée aussi de tomber fou amoureux d'un humain caractériel !

Le couinement inquiet et le frottement de ses deux animaux de compagnie le sortirent de sa léthargie. Il leur flatta rapidement la tête avant de reprendre sa marche.

Une discussion sérieuse s'imposait. Et plus question de reculer devant lui. Il allait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes de quoi il en incombait. Et s'il tentait encore de fuir, il devrait sévir. Il était Shinigami et il avait beau fondre devant ses beaux yeux, on ne désobéissait pas impunément au maître de ce royaume.

**A suivre:**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pour une éternité**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle

**Série : **GW !

**Disclaimer : **Y sont pas à moi et c'est bien malheureux !

**Genre :**, yaoi, Yuri, romance.

**Couples :** 4/3, H/R, 6/5, 2/1

**Note : **Après presque un an d'absence, me revoilà parmi vous. Je tiens à m'excuser pour n'avoir pas donné de nouvelle, et ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Mais tout un tas de problèmes me sont tombés dessus, aussi bien professionnel que personnel. Et je n'ai pas réussis à assumer le tout à la fois. Et il m'a fallut des mois avant de pouvoir avoir de nouveau du temps pour moi, et pour écrire. Et après cette longue absence, il m'a été difficile de me réinvestir totalement dans mes fics en cours. Je voulais profiter un peu de mon temps libre et me reposer un peu.

Je pense qu'a présent tout va bien et je peux de nouveau me consacrer un peu plus à mes écrits.

Je tiens malgré tout à vous remercier pour tous vos messages d'encouragement. Parce que c'est tout de même grace au vous, chers lecteurs, que la motivation et toujours là.

Je ne sais pas si la plus part d'entre vous se souviendront de l'histoire, et si l'envie de lire la suite est toujours présente mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Je suis le Shinigami et obéissance vous me devez !_

S'il y avait bien une chose que Duo détestait, c'était qu'on lui désobéisse. Il n'avait pas obtenu le titre de seigneur de ce royaume par simple obligation. Il savait se faire respecter et si parfois il devait utiliser la force, il n'hésitait pas à réaffirmer son autorité.

Alors ce n'était pas un humain qui allait le défier, même si celui-ci se nommait Heero Yuy, assassin professionnel et élu de son cœur. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il pourrait lui échapper aussi facilement ! C'était mal le connaître. Il était bien connu pour toujours obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et le japonais ne ferait pas exception. Il le ferait sien et deviendrait son compagnon.

Il l'avait choisi. Il le voulait. Et plus que tout. Jamais auparavant il n'avait tant voulu quelqu'un sur cette terre ou celle du dessus.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre. Loin de là mais à cette époque lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il l'avait intrigué.

Ses grands yeux bleus, déjà froids. Un tueur né, il fallait bien l'avouer. Quel âge avait-il ? Sept ans ? Huit ans ! Et déjà un expert en armes à feu.

C'était une nuit noire. Une nuit de débauche et de plaisir charnel. Une nuit où du haut du ciel, Shinigami observait la ville où il avait atterri. Son amant d'une nuit dormait encore paisiblement lorsqu'il l'avait quitté pour retourner chez lui. Et il était là, juste en dessous de lui, un gamin. Un enfant où toute l'innocence de cet âge avait déjà disparu chez lui.

L'arme à la main, au-dessus d'un cadavre ! Un assassin. Si jeune et pourtant déterminé. Heero Yuy l'avait immédiatement impressionné. Il avait la rage d'un démon et la détermination des anges. Il avait beau être un simple humain, un enfant qui plus est, il y avait en lui un quelque chose de fascinant. Quelque chose que Duo voulait découvrir.

Depuis cet instant, il était régulièrement retourné sur terre. Enfin bien plus souvent qu'à son habitude pour l'observer grandir, mûrir. Pour le voir évoluer dans la vie si fragile qui habitait l'être humain. Pourquoi continuait-il de vivre ainsi, risquant à chaque instant de ce faire prendre et de mourir ! Quelle était cette étrange fureur qui le rongeait tant, sans qu'il ne tente de l'occulter ?

Il avait fini par le connaître par cœur. Savoir tout de lui. Sa façon de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il réfléchissait, comment son regard s'assombrissait lorsqu'on lui confiait un nouveau contrat. Cette légère crispation de ses mains lorsqu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ses soupirs à peine perceptible lorsqu'il se sentait épuisé. Le son de ses larmes qu'il versait en cachette, le très léger sourire qu'il arborait lorsqu'il mangeait du chocolat, sans conteste la nourriture qu'il préférait. Et il y avait tant d'autres choses qu'il n'arrivait même pas à les énumérer.

Mais malgré les années qui s'écoulaient doucement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il tenait tant à le connaître. Ce n'était qu'un simple gamin faisant sa propre guerre. Après tout des comme lui, il en avait vu passer. Des enfants enrôlés et conditionnés pour se battre durant les guerres qui ravagèrent cette Terre.

Et puis avec le temps, il avait fini par ne plus passer une seule nuit sans aller le voir ! Il voulait l'observer encore et encore dans ce monde trop grand et trop complexe pour lui.

Et un beau jour la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Duo Maxwell s'était attaché à lui. Plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Ce n'était plus de la simple curiosité. Non ! C'était devenu autre chose qu'il venait juste de déchiffrer. C'était du désir. L'envie de l'avoir près de soi. A bien y réfléchir c'était une évidence qu'il avait eu du mal à admettre lui-même. Lui Dieu de la mort, amoureux d'un simple humain ? Oui car c'était bien de l'amour, un amour possessif, irrésistible et brûlant.

Et même si Heero ne connaissait absolument rien de lui, il avait décidé de le prendre avec lui et peu importait les conséquences qui en découleraient.

Cet instant il l'avait attendu longtemps, bouillonnant d'impatience, et maintenant qu'il avait enfin auprès de lui, celui-ci jouait les filles de l'air !

Bon ok, il lui avait légèrement forcé la main mais il le voulait et il l'aurait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas le renvoyer sur terre, alors il allait devoir ce faire à sa nouvelle vie.

« DUO ! » hurla une voix connue, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses songes.

Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé sur la place de la petite ville ou un petit attroupement s'était formé. Et Rélena ne semblait pas très heureuse de se trouver là. Visiblement elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre.

« Lena ! » salua-t-il un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

La jeune fille s'approcha rapidement, le regard assombrit par la colère.

« Je te préviens, Duo, si tu me refais un coup pareil je te le ferais regretter, Seigneur de ce royaume ou non. »

Le natté se surprit à reculer. Entre elle et ses frères, il ne savait pas lesquels des trois étaient le plus dangereux lorsqu'ils étaient en colère.

Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres préoccupations et bien plus importantes.

« Écoute, je suis désolé mais c'était vraiment urgent. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu es la meilleur pour amadouer les plus méfiants des démons. Alors… »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du japonais et soupira intérieurement. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas blessé. Choqué oui, mais pas blessé. Il avait eu peur un moment qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque malheur.

Relena poussa un profond soupir résigné.

« Tu es vraiment amoureux hein ? » souffla t'elle.

Duo eut la décence de rosir et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux signe de gêne chez lui. Et la jeune fille ne put que sourire face à cette constatation. Son visage s'adoucit et ses traits redevinrent ceux d'un ange aux ailes pures.

« Tu es pardonné pour cette fois mais fais attention, je ne serais pas toujours aussi indulgente. »

« WOUUAAAAA ! MAIS C'EST QU'IL EST CANON EN PLUS ! »

« HILDE ! »

Holà. Grosse erreur de sa part. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du hurler comme ça ! Relena allait l'étriper, et Duo l'éviscérer.

« Il m'appartient Hildy chérie. L'aurais-tu oublié ! »

Duo s'avança rapidement et attrapa vivement son jeune humain trop surpris pour réagir. Quant à Rélena, de nouveau furieuse se fit une joie de dire le fond de sa pensée à sa moitié.

Duo en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était.

Prenant un air sérieux, il posa son regard sur le visage du japonais.

« Nous allons avoir une très longue discussion Heero. » souffla t'il.

Ce dernier ne réussit pas à réprimer le frisson d'angoisse qui le traversa de toute part.

« Duo, je suis vraiment navré de devoir interrompre ces magnifiques retrouvailles mais vois-tu il y a un certain chinois que j'aimerai honorer de ma présence. »

Shinigami se retourna pour faire face à l'aîné de la famille Winner. Avec Quatre il était le plus calme et le plus posé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. C'était sans compter son jeune amant qui était d'ailleurs bien le seul à avoir de l'emprise sur lui.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Sur ces belles paroles, des voix hargneuses, et qui ne semblaient pas d'accord s'approchèrent assez rapidement.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Si tu n'avais pas été aussi froid, il ne se serait jamais enfui. »

« Quatre. » intervint doucement Trowa mal à l'aise. « Il a été retrouvé alors il ne faut plus y penser. »

« Peut-être. » rétorqua t'il « mais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Wu Fei avait agis avec plus de douceur. »

Le métamorphe soupira lourdement. Il n'arriverait jamais à calmer le petit blond. Ces deux-là passaient leurs vies à se disputer.

Secouant la tête, il abandonna tout espoir. Mieux valait les laisser tranquilles. Ils finiraient bien par s'arrêter d'eux-mêmes.

« C'est toi qui voulais que je lui parle, il ne faut pas l'oublier. »

Duo secoua la tête. Ses retrouvailles promettaient d'être mouvementées.

Et cela serait terriblement amusant.

* * *

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! » hurla presque Duo faisant reculer le japonais

Le démon ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la chambre, la colère émanant de lui par vague régulière.

« Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas sortir de la propriété ! Ta vie est mise en péril lorsque tu dépasses ce périmètre. »

Ne se démontant pas Heero prit sur lui de se montrer toujours aussi froid et ne se gêna pas pour cracher les remarques les plus acides qu'il les pouvait.

« Ma vie n'a que peu d'importance ! Tout est votre faute si je suis ici aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû mourir dans ce terrain vague. »

En moins de deux secondes Duo se trouvait sur lui, et la gifle qu'il reçu à cet instant le surpris plus qu'elle ne lui fit mal.

Il ne l'avait même pas senti s'approcher !

« Ne redis jamais une chose pareille. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu risques de regretter ces paroles. Je pourrais te le faire regretter et tu supplierais que pour cessent toutes ses souffrances si je le désirais réellement. Tâche de mesurer tes paroles ou je risque de sévir ! »

Heero recula de nouveau d'un pas, effrayé cette fois. Il avait l'air changé ! Non il était changé ! Quelque chose de cruel émanait de lui, de violent…

« Je n'accepterais plus aucun écart à cet ordre. Tu resteras confiné dans ses lieux jusqu'à ce que je juge bon de te laisser libre de t'éloigner. Et par mesure de sécurité…. »

Il claqua des doigts et l'ancien assassin sentit une entrave pesant sur son poignet gauche, entrave brûlante et terriblement douloureuse.

« Ce bracelet te sera retiré lorsque tu seras redevenu raisonnable ! En attendant il t'empêchera de prendre la poudre d'escampette…et tu ne pourras le retirer, bien évidement ! »

Heero remarqua alors la chaîne d'argent qui tintait doucement autour de son bras. Un simple anneau lui enserrant le poignet et qui pourtant pesait des tonnes.

« Le dîner sera servi dans une demi-heure. Quatre viendra te chercher pour venir manger ! »

Et Duo quitta la pièce sans plus un mot.

Heero n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il lui serait donné de faire face à un tel être.

Ce Duo était puissant, véritablement puissant. Et plus le temps passait plus il avait peur.

Et…il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Il n'avait de place nul part…sauf si ce n'était l'enfer.

Alors il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse tant vouloir le garder ! Il n'était qu'une arme et rien d'autre, nom d'un chien. Et il ne comptait pas rester ici.

Fois de Heero Yuy, il trouverait un moyen de rentrer dans son monde.

* * *

Zech s'approcha doucement de son amant grognon. Le jeune homme ne cessait de maugréer depuis leurs retours et bien que cela soit amusant, il devenait lassant.

« Wu Fei ! Cesse un peu de geindre veux-tu. »

L'asiatique se retourna brusquement, une lueur agacée dans les yeux.

« Je ne geins pas. » s'offensa t'il.

Bien qu'âgé de plus d'une centaine d'années, le chinois restait et resterait sûrement une tête de mule, des plus séduisante certes mais une tête de mule tout de même.

« Alors que fais-tu en ce moment ? »

« Je maudis juste ton frère et Shinigami pour des milliers d'années à venir. »

Zech haussa un sourcil.

« Ho je vois, donc si je te laisse seul durant encore quelques jours, cela ne devrais pas trop perturber tes affaires de malédiction ! »

Le chinois se figea brutalement comme frappé en plein cœur. Il se retourna avec une lenteur presque calculée, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

« J'espère pour toi Zech que cela est une très mauvaise plaisanterie de ta part. » souffla t'il une note de fureur dans la voix.

Le grand blond sourit grandement dévoilant des petites canines parfaitement saillantes. Avoir Wu Fei par les sentiments était un véritable jeu d'enfant. Il suffisait qui lui fasse part d'une soit disant affaire importante, l'éloignant ainsi de lui pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état effroyablement craquant.

Zech avait appris à le connaître comme sa poche. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, à tel point qu'il connaissait chaque point faible.

Et mieux encore, il savait ce qu'il le faisait fondre….et il comptait bien en jouer pour le garder sous la main toute la nuit.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de trois mois, et il ne désirait qu'une chose maintenant, c'était de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il lui supplie d'arrêter.

« Cela reste à voir. » répondit il en s'approchant d'un pas sensuel.

Wu Fei fronça joliment ses sourcils, comprenant qu'il n'allait soudainement pas réussir à lui échapper.

« Zech ! Nous n'avons pas le temps. » Commença t'il en reculant.

Le regard lubrique, le sang mêlé ne fut que plus déterminer à le faire sien encore une fois. Trois mois qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact physique avec lui, qu'il n'avait pu que s'imaginer avec lui, qu'il n'avait pu l'embrasser, le toucher….et Zech en avait assez de l'abstinence.

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisse m'abandonner cette nuit. » Souffla t'il la voix rauque.

* * *

Lorsque Quatre pénétra dans la chambre après plusieurs coups frappés à la porte sans réponse, il ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir le jeune homme le foudroyer du regard, prêt à se jeter sur lui et l'étriper.

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui réussirait à lui faire peur. Il n'avait pas obtenu le titre peu honorifique, selon lui bien-sûr, de 'L'œil de sang'.

Il se contenta de sourire et de le saluer poliment.

« Bonsoir, je suis Quatre Rabarbera Winner. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas été très hospitalier avec toi tout à l'heure. »

Leur hôte se contenta de grogner et de détourner le regard.

« Te comporter ainsi ne changera rien à ta situation Heero. » soupira t'il doucement.

« En quoi ma situation vous concerne ! » lâcha t'il froidement.

« Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu ne sois pas heureux d'être ici pour le moment, mais essaie de ne pas t'en prendre aux autres. »

« En quoi pouvez vous me comprendre ! Ce n'est pas vous qu'on tient captif de force. »

Quatre ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'inciter à le suivre.

« Allons manger. Tu dois avoir faim ! »

Étrangement Heero le suivit sans broncher.

« QUUUUUAAAAATRE ! »

Heero se retourna brusquement, surpris par le cri. L'immense couloir décoré par mille babioles inutiles fut soudainement assombri par une masse imposante ondoyant dans l'air.

« Hilde, s'il te plaît, ne hurle pas comme ça. »

L'espèce de nuage noir se planta devant eux, elle se modifia lentement pour prendre une forme féminine aux grands yeux bruns larmoyants.

La jeune femme qu'il reconnu pour s'être jetée sur lui plus tôt dans la rue, se jeta presque sur lui.

« Ma sœur te fait encore la tête n'est-ce-pas ! »

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe raide dingue amoureuse d'un caractère pareille ! »

Quatre sourit, amusé. Quant à Heero il se contenta bien sagement de les observer de loin. Ils avaient l'air tout à fait normal, mis à part le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Ils s'échangeaient des banalités sans grandes importances et ne semblaient pas fomenter un plan contre la terre entière visant à la détruire.

Et cela était vraiment trop étrange à ses yeux. Alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il avait vu les pires horreurs qu'ils puissent exister, même un assassin comme lui n'avait jamais vu une telle chose, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Comme si leurs vies étaient des plus banales.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement une vie normale dans ce monde. Et lui-même n'avait il pas tué des gens de sang froid avant de reprendre son semblant de vie.

Ces gens n'avaient-ils aucuns remords lorsqu'ils commettaient un meurtre ! Ne se demandaient-ils jamais ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils avaient fait d'autres choix ?

* * *

Le repas se déroulait dans une immense salle sobre mais pourtant étrangement chaleureuse. Une ambiance bonne enfant régnait, alors que quelques rires éclataient parfois sous un regard particulièrement amusé du seigneur du royaume.

« Rélena….. » Gémit la succube au comble du désespoir en s'apercevant que son amie ne comptait pas lui pardonner.

La sang mêlé se détourna de sa compagne en l'ignorant royalement.

« Pitiééééé ! Tu ne peux pas me faire une chose pareille ! » Continua t'elle.

Quatre en gentil beau-frère tenta de calmer la situation du couple le plus explosif qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

« Je crois que tu devrais lui pardonner Rélena. » intervint t'il.

« Pas question ! » s'exclama t'elle. « J'ai dit abstinence pendant un mois, alors abstinence pendant un mois. »

« Nonnnnnnnn ! » pleura Hilde en s'accrochant alors a Heero qui se figea brusquement.

Tant de familiarité le tétanisa durant de longues minutes. Pourquoi tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il était prisonnier, et invité à manger à leurs tables. Et chacun d'entre-eux faisaient comme s'ils étaient amis de longues dates.

« Au fait, où sont Zech et Wu Fei ? » souffla soudainement Trowa surprenant toute l'assemblée par sa prise de parole intempestive.

Duo explosa soudainement de rire.

« Trowa, voyons ! Zech n'a pas vu son amant depuis plus de trois mois ! Crois-tu réellement qu'il allait le laisser tranquille ce soir ? » Sourit le souverain

Le loup-garou fronça un sourcil, leva le nez pour humer l'air puis sursauta brusquement quand les odeurs puissantes du sexe parvinrent enfin jusqu'à lui !

Un rire général accueillit sa soudaine rougeur avant que le repas ne reprenne sous le regard stupéfait d'un Heero abasourdit.

Bien que cela le dépasse totalement, Heero fut bien obligé d'admettre que l'ambiance lui avait permis de se détendre légèrement.

Lorsque tous les invités quittèrent la pièce peu à peu, et qu'il se retrouva de nouveau seul avec le démon, l'angoisse refit son apparition et son regard se durcit de nouveau.

« Le repas t'a plu ? » demanda Duo d'un ton neutre, entamant la discussion.

Le japonais hocha doucement la tête, incertain de l'attitude à adopter dans une telle situation.

« J'aimerais que tu comprennes une chose Heero. » reprit-il accoudé nonchalamment sur son siège. « Tu as fait un pacte avec moi. Que cela te plaise ou non tu ne pourras rien y changer ! Alors j'aimerais que tu fasses un effort et que tu ne tentes plus de fuir. »

L'assassin serra les poings. Pour qui se prenait-t'il pour lui donner des ordres ?

« Je me prends pour le seigneur de ce royaume ! Et en tant que tel, le peuple qui t'entoure me doit obéissance ! C'est ainsi, et tu n'échappes pas à la règle. »

Il lisait encore dans ses pensées. Et la fureur de se sentir ainsi mis à nu le submergea sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler !

« JAMAIS ! » hurla t'il en se redressant brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion. « JE VOUS FERAIS REGRETTER DE NE PAS M'AVOIR TUE LORSQUE VOUS EN AVIEZ L'OCCASION ! »

Il regretta ses paroles presque aussitôt, mais l'idée de s'excuser eut à peine le temps de lui traverser l'esprit que Duo se trouvait déjà sur lui, le plaquant contre la table.

Il sentit les lèvres de son geôlier frôler son oreille gauche, et son souffle chaud contre sa peau le fit frissonner,

« Mesure tes paroles ! Je pourrais te prendre ici même sans que personne n'y trouve à redire ! Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je te veux ! Sais-tu les efforts qu'il me faut pour ne pas t'arracher tes vêtements ! J'ai attendu des années ce moment ou je pourrais t'avoir à mes cotés. Et je suis prêt à attendre encore le temps qu'il faudra ! Mais je te conseille de ne pas me pousser à bout ou c'est toi qui le regretteras ! Tu fais désormais parti de mes sujets ! Et en tant que tel, j'ai tout droit sur toi ! »

Le Shinigami s'enivra de son odeur durant quelques instants avant de se redresser, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune humain !

« Tu es à moi Heero ! A moi, et à moi seul ! Je te recommande fortement de te l'encrer dans la tête ! »

Heero l'observa longuement, tétanisé !

« Pourquoi ? » souffla t'il !

Il allait craquer ! Si ce cauchemar ne cessait pas rapidement, il allait véritablement craquer ! Et il n'avait jamais pleuré devant personne…pourtant, à cet instant précis, il sentit toutes ses barrières de protection s'écrouler comme un château de carte !

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête ! Et il ne comprenait plus rien ! il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient, et il se sentait dépassé !

Tout son monde s'écroulait ! Et le fait qu'il se retrouve complètement seul, lui pesa soudainement dans la poitrine !

Seigneur ! Que devait-il faire ?

« Tu n'es pas encore capable de comprendre ma réponse ! » soupira son vis-à-vis en se calmant lentement !

« Je…. »

Duo se passa une main lasse sur le visage !

Doucement, avec mille précautions, il caressa légèrement le visage du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé. Il essuya lentement la fine perle d'eau salée qui glissait le long de sa peau hâlée.

Et enfin il fit ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Il l'embrassa !

Juste un effleurement !

Du bout des lèvres !

Pour ne pas l'effrayer !

Il voulait juste sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne demandait rien de plus pour l'instant ! Heero avait encore besoin de temps. Et malgré sa précédente colère, il était prêt à le comprendre.

« Je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre ! Tu as besoin de te reposer ! Pour le moment la situation ne ferait qu'empirer si nous continuons dans cette voie. »

L'humain se contenta d'acquiescer et de le suivre sans broncher, trop choqué par le baiser !

Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes !

Il…Il…Il l'avait embrassé !

Le Dieu de la mort l'avait embrassé !

Cela voulait dire…qu'il l'appréciait !

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Heero sentit brusquement son cœur s'apaiser légèrement !

Peut-être, oui, peut-être qu'il pourrait envisager de rester un peu plus longtemps !

_**A suivre**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pour une éternité**_

**Note **: Alors je suis très lonnnnnnnguuueeeee ! mais mes fics avancent, lentement mais sûrement. Je compte bien les terminer, pas de soucis à ce faire.

Ensuite j'ai vraiment pas le courage de faire le présentations habituelle. Alors j'en fais pas. Mais vous devez déja les connaitre non ?!

Donc voilà la suite !

Je remercie tout ce qui ont le courage d'attendre la suite pour la lire. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcement évident. Donc merci encore, à ceux qui me laissent une review et aux autres aussi, bien entendu.

Et encore un autre merci pour ma bêta adoré à moi toute seule ! bisous à toi.

Haaaa oui, une dernière chose avant que j'oublie. Y a un LEMON dans ce chapitre, au tout début, alors il est classé M. Interdit au mineurs ok?!! enfin si ensuite ils y en a qui lisent, je décline toutes résponsabilité! et toc!

_Chapitre 6_

_Comment le séduire ?!_

« Zech…. » Gémit-il en sentant ses mains parcourir une nouvelle fois sa peau. « N'es…n'es-tu jamais fatigué ?! » articula t'il avec difficulté.

Pour toute réponse son amant, s'appuya un peu plus contre son dos, le forçant à se pencher plus près du miroir qui lui faisait face.

« Cela fait longtemps que cette salle de bain n'a pas connu nos ébats. » souffla t'il contre son oreille, le faisant frémir par la même occasion.

Le grand blond déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule et y laissant une marque brûlante. Il savait parfaitement que Wu Fei tenterait de résister à ses avances plus qu'explicite.

« Nous…ha ! »

Son cri se perdit en un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il sentit une main effleurer son sexe. Un tremblement indéfinissable lui traversa le dos, alors que son assaillant attrapait sa taille d'un bras ferme, lui évitant ainsi la chute.

A travers le miroir, le chinois aperçut à peine le sourire victorieux et parfaitement lubrique de son amant.

« Je te l'ai dit pourtant, que je te ferais l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu n'es même plus la force de me supplier d'arrêter. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, il lui empoigna son sexe d'une main experte. Wu Fei sentit ses membres trembler sous la décharge de plaisir occasionné.

« J'aime te voir ainsi. » murmura le grand blond. « Tu n'en es que plus désirable abandonné à mes soins. »

Un nouveau gémissement traversa ses lèvres, alors que Zech titillait le bout de son gland.

Chaque mot prononcé ne faisait que le perdre dans des sensations toujours plus intenses. Et Wu Fei aimait ça ! Il aimait sentir Zech tout contre lui, sur lui, en lui.

Déposant un millier de baiser sur la peau offerte, Zech ne se lassait pas de le sentir trembler, de l'entendre gémir, de voir son visage rougi par le plaisir !

Les cheveux fins flottant sur ses épaules, les mains agrippées au lavabo, les jambes flageolantes, le chinois était beau. Le plus précieux des trésors qu'il gardait près de lui, et qu'il ne donnerait jamais à personne.

« Je…Je vais…. »

« Tututu. Pas tout de suite, dragon. » Souffla t'il la voix rauque.

Il gémit une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois, ce fut au sang mêlé de frémir. Par l'enfer, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps !

« Dis-moi Wu Fei…Que veux-tu ?! »

Toujours cette voix sensuelle qui ne le rendait que plus fou. Fou d'envie, de désir, de plaisir. Kami-Sama, il le voulait. Il le voulait lui !

« Je….je….hm…toi… »

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

Et il serra le membre turgescent de son amant l'empêchant de jouir. Comment arrivait-il lui-même à ce contrôler ? Il ne le savait pas mais, cela ne faisait que rajouter à l'impatience grandissante de ce jeune homme.

« Je…Je te veux, toi ! » réussit-il à articuler entre deux hoquets de plaisir.

Un sourire satisfait étira brièvement ses lèvres. Et s'appuyant encore un peu plus contre lui, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, pour un accès plus facile à ses fesses, Zech le pénétra d'un d'unique coup de rein.

Le cri du chinois résonna longuement dans la pièce. Sans attendre le grand blond entama de frénétiques mouvements, entrant, sortant, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite.

Boosté par les cris de Wu Fei qui s'accrochait désespérément aux miroirs, à ses mouvements de hanches venant à sa rencontre en demandant sans arrêt plus, il redoubla de force.

Poussé par les hanches de son amant, wu Fei avait bien du mal à ne pas venir taper contre le miroir, mais le plaisir engendré lui fit perdre pied bien vite.

Zech se montrait presque brutal, son bassin venant taper contre ses fesses, son sexe large allant et venant, lui procurant douleur et plaisir.

Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, il voulait le sentir en lui encore et encore.

« Je t'aime ! » gémit t'il le plus audiblement possible avant qu'un cri de plaisir ne traverse sa gorge et que le monde devienne blanc.

A ses simples paroles Zech s'enfonça une dernière fois en lui, bien plus violemment et ne pouvant plus se contenir éjacula longuement en lui.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se décider à enfin se retirer.

« Je t'aime aussi. » articula t'il la voix haletante

Les jambes de Wu Fei le lâchèrent brutalement et il fallut tous les réflexes de Zech pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. » sourit-il.

Son amant grogna mais s'accrocha tout de même à lui. Il se sentait fatigué, mais bien. Et le demi-démon qui lui caressait le visage avec tendresse le fit soupirer de bien être.

Lorsque Wu Fei se redressa, il grimaça. Il avait mal aux fesses mais ça en valait le coup. Surtout quand le grand blond l'agrippa pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

* * *

Zech caressa lentement la chevelure soyeuse de son amant endormit à ses cotés. Wu Fei semblait si serein lorsqu'il dormait.

Il l'avait vraiment épuisé ce soir ! Il s'était littéralement écroulé dans son lit lorsqu'il avait fini de se laver.

A le voir ainsi soupirer de contentement pendant son sommeil, il ne l'aimait que plus.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre. Il était déjà malade à cette époque. Mais semblait dégager une telle aura de fierté et de sagesse qu'il lui avait tout de suite plu.

Peut-être était-se ce lieu propice et calme offrant milles couleurs resplendissantes qui lui conférait une telle prestance ?! Il n'en savait trop rien. La seule chose dont il était persuadé à cette époque, était que le jeune homme qu'il venait d'apercevoir, caché parmi les ombres des arbres en fleur, était le plus bel homme qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Un humain certes, mais qui valait la peine qu'il décide de rester près de lui.

Depuis ce jour jusqu'à sa mort, il ne l'avait pas quitté. Evoluant près de lui, il avait apprit à le connaître et à l'aimer. Le jeune chinois était quelqu'un de solitaire, dévorant livres sur livres.

Et souffrant malgré tout d'un cancer qui le rongeait lentement, l'affaiblissant chaque jour un peu plus.

Il avait vu son teint pâlir à mesure que la maladie gagnait du terrain, son corps s'amaigrir, son regard se voiler par la douleur qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher à la vue d'un monde qui l'ignorait.

Wu Fei semblait chercher une présence qu'il ne pouvait encore voir, mais qu'il sentait toute proche et qui l'apaisait dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa courte vie.

Et puis le jour était arrivé ou il l'avait amené avec lui. Cela n'avait pas été simple de lui faire entendre raison. Wu Fei était un homme buté et fier, qui ne voulait pas être dominé.

Avec le temps, il s'y était habitué, et avait finalement accepté sa nouvelle vie. Mais il lui fallut encore quelques années avant de pouvoir l'accepter, lui.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il l'observait dormir tout près de lui, Zech ne regrettait absolument pas ses années d'attente.

Désormais, Wu Fei était sien. Un amant qu'il ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde, et qui pourtant allait bientôt de nouveau être séparé.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Les jours à venir risquaient d'être difficiles, et il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Duo demain.

* * *

« Je dois partir demain dans l'après-midi. J'aimerais que tu tiennes le royaume en main durant mon absence Quatre. »

« Oui bien sûr. Mais pourquoi t'en allais si tôt ? Je pensais qu'à présent qu'Heero était là, tu resterais un peu plus longtemps.

Dans l'une des immenses bibliothèques, un verre d'alcool à la main, Duo se perdait dans ses pensées.

« J'ai envie de lui Quatre. Lorsque je le vois, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, le plaquer contre le mur et lui faire l'amour encore et encore. Si je ne pars pas rapidement je ne pourrai plus me contenir. »

Quatre garda le silence quelques instants, réfléchissant à une probable solution. Sa main libre caressant distraitement les cheveux de son amant. Malgré la fatigue de la pleine lune, les derniers événements riches en rebondissements, le jeune loup avait tenu à rester près de lui.

Sachant pertinemment, qu'il ne serait pas aller se coucher sans lui, il avait prit l'initiative de le conduire à la bibliothèque, sans doute la pièce que Trowa préférait. L'atmosphère calme et apaisante n'avait pas tardée à agir sur lui et allongé sur l'un des canapés, avait fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, au soulagement du sang mêlé.

« Il est évident qu'il ne se donnera pas facilement. Mais tu le savais bien avant de le ramener Duo. »

« Oui, je le sais ! » rétorqua t'il de mauvaise humeur.

« Ne cries pas ainsi. Tu vas réveiller Trowa et tu sais qu'il a besoin de repos. » S'offensa le blond.

Son ami se calma pour le coup.

Quatre soupira un peu. Duo n'était pas réputé pour sa patience légendaire, bien qu'il ait fait preuve d'une incroyable force de caractère pour ne pas sauter sur le jeune humain. Il devait vraiment tenir à lui pour ne pas le prendre dès son arrivée.

« Duo, tu es le seigneur de ce royaume. Personne n'a encore jamais réussi à te tenir tête. Je pense que cela n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'Heero te mène un peu la vie dure. »

Duo vida son verre d'une traite. Il observa longuement le fond de son verre avant de se resservir. L'alcool calmait ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

« Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. IL est différent. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, j'ai besoin de lui. »

« Pourquoi n'essaies-tu donc pas de le séduire. Fais-lui la cour. Agis pour lui, pas seulement pour toi. Ce garçon est déstabilisé. Mets le à l'aise et fais en sorte qu'il apprécie ta compagnie sans pour autant être envahissant. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par accepter la situation, et t'accepter, toi. N'est ce pas le plus important ?! »

« Oui tu as sûrement raison. » soupira t'il avant de reposer son verre.

« Bien, alors si cela ne te dérange pas, je crois que je vais devoir raccompagner Trowa à notre chambre. »

Et sur ces quelques paroles, il secoua doucement le jeune endormit. Celui si grogna de mécontentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Allons nous coucher. »

Trowa hocha la tête, se leva, salua Duo, le regard encore embrumé et quitta la pièce suivi d'un Quatre soucieux.

Duo lui poussa un énième soupir. Heero avait tendance à lui griller les neurones. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas trop envie de réfléchir. Il verrait bien demain. Pour l'instant il voulait s'enfoncer dans ses draps et dormir jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Heero observa longuement le bracelet métallique qui lui enserrait le poignet. La brûlure occasionnée lors de son 'apparition' semblait déjà disparaître et il lui semblait moins lourd que dans le début de soirée.

Il tira dessus machinalement, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne réussirait sûrement pas à le retirer. Immédiatement, l'argent se mit à rougeoyer et une douleur cuisante lui traversa le bras pour remonter jusqu'à son épaule gauche.

Ce maudit démon n'avait pas menti.

Mais merde, il avait l'impression d'être une espèce d'animal de compagnie avec ce lien qui le bloquait dans le périmètre du bâtiment. Il n'était pas une vulgaire bestiole, qu'on exposait à qui voulait voir l'étrange être vivant qu'il était.

Et ce Duo était un imbécile, crétin, imbu de lui-même, pourri et gâté ! Ses parents auraient dûlui donner plus de claque lorsqu'il était gamin, cela lui aurait fait les pieds, et il ne serait peut-être pas dans un tel merdier aujourd'hui.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit ! Il était fatigué ! Et quoi qu'il puisse dire, en réalité, ce merdier, comme il disait, il était né dedans ! Enfin de compte, à bien y réfléchir, vivre ici quelques temps lui serait peut-être bénéfique ! Après tout, il n'avait plus à tuer, n'avait pas à faire quoique se soit et pouvait espérer profiter un peu de sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux et l'image du Dieu de la mort posant ses lèvres sur les siennes lui revint en mémoire. Il se sentit rougir comme une collégienne qu'il n'était pas ! Il n'aimait pas la sensation étrange qu'il lui avait procurée durant ce cour laps de temps ! Non vraiment pas.

Il allait devoir faire attention. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'approche comme il l'avait fait, encore une fois.

Parce que sentir son cœur s'accélérer à son simple souvenir lui déplaisait. Il détestait perdre le contrôle et cela lui arrivait un peu trop souvent depuis son arrivée !

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre la suite des événements en espérant que tout se passe bien.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Alors autant prendre son mal en patience !

Peut-être qu'il finirait par ce plaire ici !

**A suivre**


End file.
